Pear Company
The Pear Company is a parody of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in Victorious, including their phones. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows including iCarly, also made by Dan Schneider. All of the Pear products were specially made for the show and are very similar to Apple Products. Like Apple Products, Pear Products are expensive. Pear Products were originally shaped as rectangles but were recently changed to pear-shaped with the start of Season 2. Computers On Victorious, computers include a series of laptops and desktops. PearBooks and iPears have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEG's (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is seen sometimes on the show and on screen grabs from the show and in some parts of the show where you view the screen of the computer, you s ee some icons from Microsoft Windows ''like the My Computer icon from Windows XP and the Internet icon, also from Windows XP and the computer has a dock, but blue colored and many different icons from Windows XP, and in the intro there is a program very similar to iMovie HD. It also has applications on the left side of the screen like Windows XP. It has a Shut Down program. It also has the X button, Minimizer, and the + button on the left side, like the mac and unlike Windows XP. Robbie's grandmother's computer is depicted as an iMac. PearPhones .]]On Victorious, the PearPhone is one of the m ost seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. Tori's PearPhone is blue. Most of the other characters have PearPhones too. In the second season, it appears that there is a new PearPhone, in the shape of a pear. Tori, Cat, André, Beck, Jade, Trina, Robbie, Sinjin, and some others have these new phones. Each character has their own unique phone. The colors of the PearPhone of each character owns are as follow: Tori - Blue Cat - Pink André - Green Beck - Black Jade - Red Trina - Orange Robbie - Baby Blue Sinjin - Purple They mentioned some apps including "Squirt Alert" ,"Tinkle Time" and "Grumpy Grebils". The '''Blue '''2011 PearPhone seems to be a Special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other 2011 PearPhones have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPhone. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPhone PearPads In the Victorious series we see the PearPad. Like PearPhones, they were first rectangular shape d and later in Season 2, they became pear shaped. In some cases in Season 1, Robbie uses it to give information to the friends, such as in Survival of the Hottest and Sleepover at Sikowitz's. It is more common in Season 2. Robbie uses it in Ice Cream for Ke$ha to look on the ice cream company's website. He also uses it multiple times in Terror on Cupcake Street, which causes Andre to become very annoyed and eventually break the PearPad, which Robbie held a grudge against him for. In Prom Wrecker, Tori uses her PearPad to announce the prom king and queen results. Cat also uses her PearPad a lot such as in Tori Gets Stuck , Prom Wrecker and Locked Up. Robbie using his pearpad to solve problems is a running gag in the show. One app shown is the Spin A-Ma-Jig. PearPad 2 ownership: *Purple ''- Sinjin *''Blue ''- Tori *''Green ''- Andre (Possible) *''Red ''- Jade (Possible) *''Pink ''- Cat *''Orange ''- Trina (Possible) *''Baby Blue ''- Robbie (Possible he got a new one), PearPad 1 Broken. *''Black'' - Beck (Possible) The Blue '''PearPad 2 seems to be a special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPad 2's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPad 2. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPad. Some guest stars are seen using the Blue PearPad 2. In The Breakfast Bunch, we see the library has a whole shelf of PearPad 2's. PearChat PearChat was introduced to some Pear Products in 2010, and to all products in 2011. The first time PearChat was used on Victorious, was for Wi-Fi In The Sky, when Tori, Beck, Cat, and Andre used it to work on there stor due for class the next day. Episode Influence Pear Products have been seen throughout series, even sometimes annoying people, such as Robbie with his PearPad 1, which was eventualy broken by Andre in Terror on Cupcake Street. Most of the time the prouducts help the gang out by showing them updates on contest, such as the episode I Scream For KE$HA. And by keeping connected, through the '''TheSlap Mobile App. The whole episode Wi-Fi In The Sky, was using PearChat to connect the friends up to finnish the story for class. *'Tori '- Blue ''- 2011 PearPhone, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * '''Cat - '''''Pink - 2011 PearPhone, and PearPad 2 * Robbie '''- ''Baby Blue''''' - 2011 PearPhone, and PearPad 1 Trivia *The metal sides of the new PearPhone may have been modeled after the iPhone 4. *The character's PearPads are the same colors as their PearPhones. For example, Tori's PearPhone and PearPad are both blue, and Cat's PearPhone and PearPad are both pink. *The PearPad 2's were being used as speakers in the episode Prom Wrecker. Company, Pear Company, Pear Company, Pear